During December
by Kaito Kuroba's Mistress
Summary: Series of somewhat related KaiShin one-shots for every day in December, including fluff, humour, and smut! AU with established KaiShin relationship.
1. Sleep

I decided to do like a collection of drabbles for every day in December (I think I saw it done a few years ago, I dunno). But it's turned out that some are longer than just drabbles. Oops. Haha. They're not really plot-related, but some are. Idk. I just wanted to write a story. Begin!

* * *

December 1:

The previously asleep detective twitched as he heard the window next to his bed open, feeling the cold air wafting toward him and attempting to wrap its frigid tendrils around him. He scooted further away from the window, wrapping his comforter tighter around him.

_It sounds windy out there,_ he thought. _Maybe a blizzard._ Suddenly, that sound was cut off with a _clack_ as the window was shut. Rustling of cloth and a small cough. The sound of pants and shirts dropping. The clatter of a monocle and hat being strewn across the floor as the wearer dragged himself to the bed.

Kaito wrapped his arms around himself, shivering as he got into bed beside Shinichi. He pulled the comforter over himself as well, shifting as close as possible to his detective.

"Cold and snow," Kaito whispered. "Ugh."

"How was the heist?" Shinichi mumbled through his half-asleep haze.

"Fine," Kaito replied in careful neutrality. After a pause, he knew Shinichi was mulling over his unenthusiastic behavior.

Shinichi stirred, turning over to face Kaito and opening his eyes slightly. "Wasn't Pandora?" he whispered, looking into Kaito's eyes. The thief smiled sadly and shook his head.

"It went fine," he reassured. "It just…wasn't the right one. Maybe next time."

Shinichi nodded slowly. "Hopefully next time," he agreed. Then, kissing Kaito chastely on the forehead, he wrapped an arm around the dejected teen and snuggled in for the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Please review! Yay!


	2. Food (Poisoning?)

**Yay, day two! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited. Some of these start to get a bit longer, but hopefully you'll still take the time to read them!**

* * *

"Wait a sec," Kaito said, holding up his fork. Shinichi continued eating his pancake with only an arched eyebrow in response. "So you're saying that they're _not_talking about the fruit?"

"No, Kaito," Shinichi sighed, taking a swig of orange juice. He let that sink in for a moment and then saw Kaito shake his head and continue to eat.

"Anyway," Shinichi continued, "you need to hurry up and eat. You're probably going to be late for school at this point."

Kaito shrugged. "It would be so much easier if you lived in Ekoda so I could just crash at your place anytime."

"You do," Shinichi retorted. "You crash at my place all the time."

Kaito laughed. "True, but not, like, every night. Just sometimes. After heists and stuff. Besides, when else would I get to see you?"

Shinichi shook his head. "Look, Kaito, just hurry up. And stop getting up to make me breakfast every time! I can handle eating by myself, but you're always late to school because of this."

Kaito mock-pouted and took one last bite of his pancake. Then, standing with vigor, he announced, "I'm off to school, darling!" causing one embarrassed detective to blush. Kaito then dashed out of the dining room, giving Shinichi a quick peck on the cheek on his way. "By the way," he called from the mansion's entrance as he put on his shoes, "I enjoy making your breakfast! It's always nice to spend some time with you before I go!"

Shinichi stepped up behind him, rolling his eyes. "Thank you, Kaito. But don't yell; I'm right here."

Kaito bent his head upwards to see the detective standing behind him. "So you are," he commented. "Come to see me off?"

"Actually, you forgot something."

Kaito turned fully around, seeing Shinichi hold out the magician's school bag.

"Oops!" Kaito said with a shrug, grabbing his bag with a quick smile. "Well, see you later, Shinichi!"

"Um," Shinichi started, hands behind his back. "Uh, there's something else you forgot."

"Hm?" Kaito asked. "What, you want another kiss?"

Shinichi scoffed. "No, idiot. Just…" He uncomfortably looked to the side and then shoved something from behind his back into Kaito's hands. "Just, take it. Bye." And he did give Kaito another kiss before ushering him out the door.

At lunchtime, Kaito grinned, excited to open the package that had looked suspiciously like a homemade bento. But he knew that Shinichi didn't cook. Right?

The magician paused in opening it. _Wait, he really isn't that great of a cook. What if he accidentally poisoned me?_ After the quick pause he shook that thought away and opened it.

The bento inside was fairly unassuming. There was rice along with some vegetables and a small bit of meat. The presentation wasn't…too bad.

"Wow, Kaito," Aoko giggled. "Who made you that? Could your girlfriend be so unskilled at cooking that she can't even make a bento correctly?"

"Shut up, Aoko," Kaito muttered. "It doesn't look that bad." He stared intently at the food, hoping he was right.

But then, after lunch, he was taken to the nurse as he began vomiting uncontrollably.

_Kaito,_

_In return for you always making me such nice breakfast, I made you lunch. I just hope it tastes good. Tell me what you think!_

_Shinichi._

Okay, maybe he _should_stop making Shinichi breakfast.


	3. Waiting

**Again, thanks for reviewing and supporting the story!**

* * *

December 3:

Shinichi sat in wait, tapping his fingers on the restaurant table. He glanced again at his watch, then took a sip of his drink for something to do.

_Already 7:45,_Shinichi mused. _I've been waiting since 7:00. Where could he be? He hasn't even called._

Suppressing a sigh, he surveyed the restaurant's inhabitants. He was fairly bored by this time, especially since Kaito had prohibited Shinichi from bringing any books or casework on dates. The waitress came around again, asking with a smile if he would like to order yet. His answer was, again, no.

As he watched her saunter away, he muttered to himself, "And I was going to tell him tonight. I just hope he's doing something important."

The next time the waitress came, he asked for the check.

Kaito yawned and stretched, feeling well-rested. After the nasty vomiting he'd done the day before, he'd been feeling a bit sick. Who knew Shinichi could be _that_ bad of a cook?

Then he froze. "Where the hell am I?" he asked no one in particular, rising up from the couch he had been sleeping on. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around. He was in a simple living room with family pictures on the walls and a mop in the corner of the room. "Oh…Aoko's house. Duh."

When it finally clicked, he remembered the events from earlier: Aoko had forced him to take an impromptu trip to the doctor since he still hadn't been feeling well, and then they'd retired to her house, where they got into a fight and…wait, what happened after that?

"Kaito!" Aoko called, walking in. "You're awake. Does your head hurt?" Her eyebrows knit together in concern, she blinked as she knelt next to him to touch the back of his head.

"Ouch," he hissed, wincing. Where she had touched was very sore, even more so when she touched it. "So Aoko…remind me what happened."

Aoko looked confused. She nervously sent a glance toward the mop in the corner. "Er…you don't remember?"

Kaito chuckled forcefully and nodded. "Of course I do. Just wanting the specifics, you know…" Truthfully, he had no recollection of what had happened since they got into a fight. Had he hurt himself? A sudden throb of his head told him yes.

Aoko explained that, as they had fought, she'd chased him through the house with a mop. She hadn't expected to hit him but she'd knocked him out, and he'd been sleeping ever since.

Kaito nodded. "Okay," he said, stretching. "Well, I'd better get going. What time is it?"

Aoko looked at her phone and answered, "It's 8:15."

"What?!" Kaito exclaimed, bolting up. "Shit, I'm late!" He ran towards the front door and haphazardly put his shoes on, ignoring his woozy head. "Bye Aoko!"

Shinichi was dejectedly contemplating his takeout container at his dining table. He had called Kaito, but had received only the entirely too perky answering machine. It's not that he was particularly miffed about Kaito not showing up—if the magician had something urgent to do, Shinichi could completely understand. It wasn't too long ago that Shinichi himself had cancelled a date due to unforeseen circumstances involving a case. But…he hadn't even answered his phone. Shinichi was slightly worried; it was uncharacteristic of the bouncy teen to just drop contact, especially when they had planned to meet up.

Even more than that, what bugged Shinichi was that they didn't usually spend a lot of time together. They'd started "dating" the fateful night that Kid revealed his identity to Shinichi. Shinichi had been shocked, but also flattered. To think that the thief would risk everything to show Shinichi he cared…. That had been the night of their first kiss, their first real bonding experience. They'd played around a lot during heists in the past, and sometimes Kid sought out Shinichi after heists just to talk. But now, knowing Kaito, it was just that much more real. But since then, they'd both had ups and downs and excuses, not to mention the distance they lived from one another!

So when dates got cancelled, Shinichi was always forlorn. He didn't blame Kaito, but he wished he could meet with the magician more often.

_I should make a promise to myself,_he thought firmly. _Let's see how long I can last…For the entire month, I vow to speak to Kaito daily—and see him, if possible. We're always so busy; I need to be sure to make time for him._

He nodded to himself determinedly, a small smile on his lips, as he picked up his chopsticks and returned to his takeout food. Just as he did so, however, the front door slammed, causing him to jump.

"Shinichi!" called a familiar voice.

Shinichi stood up as Kaito poked his head into the dining room. "Kaito, what happened?"

Kaito ran all the way in, draping his arms over Shinichi's shoulders. "Ugh, I'm so sorry, my dear!" He gave a small kiss on the corner of the detective's mouth. "Aoko was worried since I was a bit sick yesterday."

"Sick?" Shinichi asked, looking concerned.

Kaito panicked inwardly. Oh, crap. He hadn't wanted Shinichi to know that the food he'd made had caused Kaito to uncontrollably vomit for hours the day before. "Um, I think…maybe it was something I ate. No worries!"

Shinichi hummed for a moment, assessing Kaito's face. Apparently finding what he was looking for, he shrugged. "You look fine, I suppose. Just don't skip out next time, or at least answer your phone!" he scolded.

Kaito sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around Shinichi. "I will, I promise."


	4. Decorating

**Hi again! This one didn't turn out exactly like it should have. Um...oops? Anyway, it was sort of inspired by the fact that my grandma used to have, like, eighty boxes of Christmas decorations, and now my mom is super distressed as to what to do with them. And there is SO MUCH TINSEL. Ugh. Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

December 4:

Shinichi hefted a large box into the middle of the library, groaning with the effort. His ruckus caused Kaito to look up from his research (he was planning a new heist). Just as Kaito looked up, Shinichi was standing up straight and brushing off his dusty fingers.

"Well," the detective started as he walked over to Kaito, "that's just a third of the Christmas decorations. Now we just need to take the rest down from the attic and put them up."

Kaito looked at Shinichi blankly for a moment, processing the information. Then, suddenly, he jumped up and said, "You decorate for Christmas? Really?! That's so surprising!"

Shinichi laughed. "My parents used to and I figured since you're here we might as well."

Kaito smiled, popping a bouquet of flowers from thin air and offering it to his boyfriend. "For you, m'lady. I am, as you are probably aware, very happy at the idea of decorating your house with you."

Shinichi arched an eyebrow and smirked. "I thought you would be. But really? The amateur flower bouquet trick? Hardly the work of a world-renowned magician, hm?"

Kaito grinned devilishly. "Oh, is this not enough for you? Don't you worry, my dear. I'll most definitely find a way to satisfy your thirst for breathtaking, magnificent magic!"

Shinichi closed his eyes in regret. "Oh, no. That's not what I meant at all…"

"Ah-ah-ah, Shinichi!" Kaito teased. "You asked, and I shall supply. But for now, let's get cracking on the rest of the decorations!"

Shinichi had run to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee for himself, leaving Kaito to decorate the living room alone for a moment. Since the boxes had contained _way_over the normal amount of tinsel, they'd decided to hang it up even around the walls inside the Kudou mansion. They had begun the extensive decorating by putting up aforementioned tinsel, which Kaito seemed to handle pretty well on his own. So Shinichi left him to it so that he could have a sip of heaven before returning to decorating. He had to say, it was pretty hard work; he never actually realized what one had to do to get a house to look splendidly decorated. He mulled over this thought as he returned to the living room.

Hearing a loud thud, he quickly turned into the living room to balk at the sight before him.

There was Kaito, sitting on the floor and rubbing his head, covered in tinsel. The chair he'd been standing on was laying abandoned on its side.

"Kaito…?" Shinichi asked slowly. Apparently, the magician had injured his head. He'd probably fallen while fastening the tinsel to the wall.

Kaito looked up and smiled. "That was pretty fun!"

Shinichi kneeled next to the boy surrounded by rustling tinsel. He gingerly touched the back of Kaito's head. "Are you sure you're fine?" he asked, concern wrinkling his forehead.

Kaito grinned. "Yup!"

Shinichi felt the small bump on his boyfriend's head and saw the glimmer of hidden pain in his eyes, and sighed. "Come on," he said in exasperation. He unrolled the tinsel from Kaito, which was no easy task, and then hoisted Kaito to a standing position.

As he thought, Kaito wobbled a bit when he stood. "Just tell me when you're hurt, stupid Kaito," he reprimanded, leading Kaito upstairs to the bedroom. He ordered the woozy magician to lie on the bed. "Is it just your head that hurts?" he asked, looking Kaito over.

Kaito croaked a "yes" and Shinichi shook his head. "What happened anyway?"

"Well, I was putting up the tinsel and I lost my balance and I started falling and…I grabbed the tinsel for support and somehow when I fell on my head the tinsel, like, wrapped itself around me."

Shinichi began to chuckle. "Silly Kaito," he teased. "Go ahead and get some rest; you look like you're not feeling well."

The smiling detective kissed the nose of the injured magician and patted his arm, leaving to finish the decorations.

* * *

**Yay, thanks for reading! I'd reeeeeeaaaally appreciate some reviews! And even if you don't review, thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Magic Show

**Kaito's keeping the promise from last chapter :)**

* * *

December 5:

Shinichi was exhausted, finally coming home from a grueling day of school followed by a boring murder mystery. He stretched as he opened the door to his house, sighing and taking his shoes off. He stood up to continue into the dark house.

And that's when it happened.

An explosion.

Confetti and glitter and other shiny articles exploded in front of his face, and it became the only stuff he could see. He screamed out, backing against the door, as more pops of confetti bursting sounded near his ears.

"Kaito!" he growled loudly after the initial shock wore off. He was still seeing only floating debris, but he waded through it to find the idiot responsible. "Kaito!" he shouted again, getting thoroughly pissed off. He slipped slightly on the confetti that had reached the ground, but he quickly caught himself.

Walking out of the glittery mess (finally), he stomped into the living room. "Kaito?" he asked again. Suddenly, all the lights simultaneously flickered on.

A makeshift stage made of a wooden box was situated in front of him, and on it was poised the most infuriatingly narcissistic magician in the entire universe. Kaito was standing as if awaiting applause, smiling down at Shinichi.

"Oi," Shinichi said. "You know you're going to be cleaning all that up, right?"

"Of course, my dear!" Kaito said with a bow. "But first, as promised, a magic show!"

"As promised?" Shinichi asked, and then remembered what the magician had said the day before about giving a great show. But where had he gotten this much confetti and glitter in one day? Was there some strange bulk magic supply store nearby?

Kaito grinned, setting off yet another confetti bomb over his head. Twirling as if there really was a large audience, he pointed at Shinichi. "You there! Cute boy in the front!"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow and smirked. He might as well have fun with Kaito's antics, since he had gone this far. "Yes?" he asked.

"Give me your school bag!"

"Uh, I don't know if that's—" Shinichi started, worried about what would become of it, but Kaito grabbed it from him before he could finish.

Kaito began his show.

He pulled out doves and a bunny and some cotton candy from Shinichi's bag, looking all the while like he thoroughly enjoyed himself. A few times, he asked Shinichi to be his audience volunteer.

At the end, Kaito gave a low bow and Shinichi clapped accordingly, standing up from his sitting position on the floor to smother Kaito in a long kiss.

When they broke apart, Kaito looking slightly surprised at Shinichi's forward actions, the detective smiled. "That was a delightful show, Magician-san," he said unctuously.

Kaito rolled his eyes and smiled back. "Didn't you like it? You looked like you enjoyed most of it, right?"

Shinichi ruffled Kaito's hair and nodded. "I really did like it. But seriously, go clean up that mess you left." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the ocean of confetti.

Kaito sighed dramatically, looking off into the distance. "Oh, if only I had someone to help me with that!"

"Yeah well, too bad. You can do it by yourself."

"You're so mean, Shinichi!" Kaito pouted.

Shinichi kissed his nose and pushed him in the direction of the mess.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! PLEASE~**

**I loooove you. All of you. Bitches. Jk. **


	6. Shopping

December 6:

"Um, Kaito?" Shinichi asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Kaito looked at Shinichi as they walked toward the restaurant where they would eat dinner. "Hmmm?"

"I don't really know if you're into this sort of thing, but…I guess it's sort of a required teenager right of passage, so I was wondering…"

Kaito stared at Shinichi, intrigued. The detective looked a bit anxious.

"Would you like to go to my school dance with me tomorrow night?"

Kaito blinked, a wide grin growing over his face. "Your school dance? Awesome! Yes! That sounds so incredibly fun! So many chances to prank people and so much time I get to spend with you…But it's kind of late to be asking me, Shinichi."

Shinichi shrugged. "I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't really sure that I wanted to go."

"Well," Kaito decided, "I guess we should just go shopping today. We have to get something nice for you to wear, right?"

"Me?" Shinichi asked. "And what about you?"

Kaito shrugged. "I have all sorts of nice suits and outfits. You have, like, one. Let's buy you a nice tie and some slacks, and probably a shirt too." He tapped his finger on his chin, thinking about Shinichi's current wardrobe.

Shinichi groaned inwardly. _Shopping with Kaito…great. That's definitely going to end in disaster!_

Kaito dragged Shinichi excitedly down the street towards the nearest clothing store. "Look, we'll try here first!"

Shinichi sighed as they entered. He pulled Kaito back towards him, looking him in the eye sternly. "Okay," he said. "We need to get some things clear. Yes, you may shop for clothes for me. Yes, I will try on acceptable outfits. No, we will not get more than one thing. No, you cannot pout if I choose something different than what you want. And…" he glanced at the pretty desk clerk who sat behind the cash register with a smile, "no, you cannot flirt with her."

Kaito sighed. "I understand. Come on. We have to hurry because I'm hungry so we need to go to dinner soon!"

Shinichi allowed Kaito to happily lead him around the store, searching for what Kaito deemed would be the best outfit ever. Before long, Shinichi was holding a large pile of clothes that he was dreading trying on. Every time he wanted to roll his eyes and wonder why he was letting the magician go on this insane spree, he saw the violet eyes of his boyfriend look back at him, reminding him of just how happy he'd looked when agreeing to go to the dance.

"Okay," Kaito finally said, stepping back and smiling triumphantly at the sight of his detective overflowing with various shirts, pants, and ties (and looking like he was threatening to fall over from the weight of it all). "I think it's about time you try that all on!" He paused, seeming as if he wanted to say more.

"Anything else?" Shinichi asked, struggling to breathe under all the clothing.

"Yeah," Kaito said. "This and this are my favorite—" Here he pointed to a navy blue shirt and a striped grey tie. "—but try them all on and decide for yourself. You don't have to show me everything cause then it can be a surprise tomorrow! Okay, go!"

Shinichi tried on all the various clothes, trying his best to match them together and keeping in mind what Kaito had said about each item, especially his favorites. Nodding to himself as he stripped of the final piece of clothing, he put back on his original clothes and picked out his choices.

Walking out of the dressing room, he spotted Kaito across the store leaning over the front desk with a smile. It looked like he was animatedly flirting with the employee, with his eyes lit up and his lips upturned in a serene smile. Even though Shinichi had asked him not to.

Not that Kaito would usually _seriously_ flirt with people, but he tended to enjoy making girls swoon. It didn't hinder their relationship in any way, but it still bothered Shinichi sometimes. So, coming up behind Kaito to reprimand him, Shinichi was surprised to hear something so unexpected.

"And then Shinichi started blushing and I didn't really know what was going on because he, like, never blushes or gets nervous or anything. But he asked me to go to his school dance!" Kaito chuckled. "Seriously, that boy. Like he honestly thought I'd say no? So now he's trying on clothes and I'm hungry and I hope he finds the best outfit he can!"

Shinichi tried his hardest to will the blush to not capture his cheeks in an obvious display of how flattered he was, he really did. But the blush came on strong, and when Kaito turned around in surprise at finally realizing Shinichi was standing there, he smirked.

"Aw, you're blushing again?" he teased. He gave Shinichi's face a pat, pretending to quietly snicker at him.

"Shut up, Kaito."

"Oh, hey!" Kaito exclaimed, seeming to remember their purpose for being there. His bright eyes shone as he asked, "Did you find something great?"

Shinichi cleared his throat, holding his clothes behind his back. "Uh, yeah. Just go outside while I pay for them so you don't see." Kaito nodded and bid good-bye to the desk clerk, who began to ring up Shinichi's items.

She smiled as she packaged his items, looking up at Shinichi. "So, he's cute. He talked to me about you for that, like, fifteen minutes you spent trying on clothes. He must really like you."

"Yeah. I don't really know why," he joked, smiling fondly. "But he does."

He purchased his clothes and went outside to meet Kaito. Pulling his jacket tighter around himself, he draped an arm across Kaito's shoulders, squeezing tight, as they walked to the restaurant to get dinner.


	7. Dance

**And here is (yep, you guessed it) the dance chapter! Have fun reading :)**

* * *

December 7:

The booming music that could be heard even from outside of the high school gym made Shinichi uneasy. He glanced at Kaito in worry, wondering if it had been a good decision to come here.

"Come on, Shinichi!" Kaito insisted, seeming to know what Shinichi was thinking. "It'll be fun, I promise!"

Shinichi sighed, following Kaito into the gym that was full of a swarming mass of bodies. As he looked Kaito's impressively dressed body up and down for the umpteenth time that night, he was reminded of when he'd first seen him.

Shinichi heard the doorbell ring and straightened his tie. He had decided on a deep purple shirt with the tie that Kaito'd said was his favorite, along with some black slacks. He just hoped Kaito would appreciate his choices.

Opening the door, he was taken aback by how incredibly good Kaito looked as they gave each other a long onceover. Kaito's hair was more neatly groomed than usual (which wasn't really saying much), and he wore a well-fitting black shirt tucked into his pants, along with a white tie that contrasted nicely. Huh. Come to think of it, Shinichi had never seen Kaito in such nice attire besides when he was dressed up as Kaitou Kid. And at those times he wore articles that covered his face and hands. Because this was the first time he'd seen such an outfit on his magician, Shinichi was embarrassed to realize that he found Kaito quite…_hot._

"Woooow," Kaito drawled, smirking. "Who knew a man could look this good?" He patted Shinichi's chest, giving him a swift kiss and a wink and unknowingly making Shinichi's heart pound.

"Hey Kaito," Shinichi called loudly as they stepped into the gym. Kaito turned around with a questioning look. Shinichi grabbed Kaito's elbow to drag the magician's ear closer to the nervous boy's mouth so that he could be heard over the thumping bass in the room. "I forgot to tell you earlier—I was too caught up in the way you look. But…it's really nice. Your outfit, I mean."

Kaito's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh," he chuckled. "Thanks!" With that, Shinichi was led onto the dancefloor, and the two joined in to the pit of writhing bodies.

"Um, is this how most people dance?" Shinichi asked in mild disgust as he saw a girl near them laughing and shaking her butt all over a very pleased-looking guy.

Kaito smiled knowingly and scrunched up his nose. "Unfortunately, yes." He began to wiggle slightly trying to lead Shinichi in an awkward dance.

Shinichi quickly found out that, if this was considered dancing, he was not good at it.

After two more strange songs, the two decided to take a break and sit at a table, drinking the lemonade that was available. As soon as they sat down, Shinichi faintly heard his name being called; he looked up, spotting Ran walking toward them, her long red dress flowing as she moved.

"Hi guys!" she said with a grin. Sonoko followed her and they sat down. "So are you having fun? You both look really handsome."

Sonoko agreed vehemently, eyeing Kaito with a suspiciously hungry expression. Ran's countenance, on the other hand, was completely placid staring at the two. Thankfully not awkward in the slightest.

"You look good too, Ran," Shinichi replied.

Kaito rolled his eyes and stood up, only to bow low. "You both look beautiful tonight, oujo-sans." With a flourish, he produced two pink roses—that matched the girls' current faces perfectly—and handed them to each of the flattered girls.

"Thank you," they said in unison, and Sonoko self-consciously straightened her sparkly blue dress.

As a new song came on, Ran jumped up. "Come on guys! Let's go dance!"

Shinichi reluctantly followed the excited girls (and Kaito) back onto the dancefloor. Strangely, this was a song he'd heard somewhere before. That was a first. Still, he didn't really know what the song was about.

Kaito danced enthusiastically for a while, looking progressively more confused as the song went on. Suddenly, he stopped and stared at Shinichi. "What is he saying? Don't drop that…what?"

Shinichi snickered. "It's something like don't drop that thun thun thun."

Kaito stared blankly. "What?"

Shinichi shook his head. "Don't ask me, seriously."

Kaito, still seeming confused at the strange lyrics, resumed dancing, eventually forgetting his qualms.

Shinichi walked home happily, hand-in-hand with Kaito. "So that was nice, I guess. Strange. But nice."

Kaito giggled. "I especially enjoyed dancing to the slow song with you. Jeez, did you see some of the people glaring at us? Get a grip, people. It's the twenty-first century!"

Shinichi laughed as well. "You're right. I don't know, I guess I thought it was kind of weird at first. But now I…" he paused, shifting his gaze away from Kaito. "I can't imagine not wanting to be with you."

Kaito was silent, and curiosity caused Shinichi to look at him again; he was shocked to see that Kaito was blushing. Even in the dark, it was obvious. Actually, when Shinichi looked for another moment, he felt a blush creep onto his own face as the dark indigo eyes flickered over to meet his. Shinichi was reminded of his previous thoughts from the beginning of the night, noticing how Kaito looked even sexier than before, somehow. His hair was thoroughly mussed, his shirt tucked haphazardly in, and his tie loosened slightly. Even his tired eyes held a glimmer of excitement still, making Shinichi's throat close up.

The detective cleared his throat, breaking eye contact as they reached the Kudou residence. "Well, good night," he finally said, still refusing to gaze at Kaito. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to look back at that perfect visage.

"Good night, Shinichi," Kaito said quietly. Shinichi could hear the smile in his voice, but he still didn't want to look…

_Damn, _he thought as his eyes disobeyed his brain's command and glanced up at Kaito. _Damn it all, _he thought again as he pushed Kaito gently into the wall surrounding the mansion, not letting Kaito's surprised noise go past "Mmp—" as he pressed his lips roughly against the magician's. Kaito was stiff for just a millisecond before relaxing into the kiss, pulling Shinichi closer and even deepening it.

Shinichi's brain finally reconnected and he snapped out of the trance he had been put in by the extremely sexy Kaito. He pulled away, leaving Kaito to blink in a flustered haze.

"Sorry," Shinichi breathed. "We're basically, like, making out in the street."

"R-right," Kaito agreed, his usual composure having vanished. "Okay so I'm just going to, um, go home. See you later, right?"

"Of course," Shinichi replied smoothly. "There's a Kid heist Tuesday, right? Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kaito scoffed. "Right, you couldn't give up the chance to catch the thief."

Shinichi smirked. "Never." Kissing Kaito on the cheek one last time, he winked and made his way tiredly inside.

* * *

**I think that disheveled guys wearing ties are sexy. So...Shinichi does too. Says me. Hehe.**

**Thanks for reading! A few review would be nice!**


	8. Thun thun?

**Here's a short, humourous chapter inspired by real-life events!**

* * *

December 8:

Shinichi awoke to insistent pounding on the door. He groaned, rolling over in bed and shielding his eyes from the sunlight streaming through the window. He'd had a late night at the dance, so he deserved to sleep as long as he wanted. _And today is Sunday, dammit! _He thought angrily when the knocking did not cease.

"Ugh!" he finally shouted, throwing the covers aside and stomping downstairs, wrenching the door open with an exhaustedly irate expression. "Oh."

It was Kaito, dressed in pajamas, looking tired and distraught.

"What's up?" Shinichi asked with concern, gesturing for Kaito to come in. "Did something happen?" He rubbed Kaito's back in worry, noticing how incredibly upset his boyfriend looked.

Kaito sat down with a huff on the couch and then pulled Shinichi down to sit beside him. "It's been bothering me all night," he said vaguely.

"What has?" Shinichi asked, thinking back to the previous night. The last thing that had happened with Kaito had been…oh. Accidentally letting himself force possibly unwanted kisses onto Kaito. "Um, did I do something wrong?"

"What?" Kaito snapped. "No, no, of course not." He waved a hand dismissively. "It's this…ugh. I even looked it up on the internet! And guess what I found? A bunch of crap! No one wants to give a straight answer!"

Shinichi realized that Kaito was trying to explain without explaining. Not giving straight answers, indeed.

"Calm down," he said, patting Kaito's knee. The best thing to do in situations with a distressed Kaito was to stay calm and listen. "What's going on? Can I help?"

"It's just…" Kaito said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "What exactly _is_ this 'thun thun'?! And why are they telling us not to drop it?!"

"Wh-wh…" Shinichi stuttered. Kaito could not seriously be asking about that stupid song. He couldn't. "Are you kidding with me?"

Kaito glared at Shinichi with the eyes of a bull. Oh, he was not kidding.

"Kaito, you woke me up at 8 AM because of some stupid meaningless rap song?"

Kaito growled. "It's obviously not meaningless! It has to be some deep message! 'Don't drop that thun thun,' they said. But what does it mean?!" Kaito Kuroba asks the hard-hitting questions.

Shinichi sighed, hanging his head. "Just come to sleep with me, okay? We'll talk about it later." He took Kaito's hand and led him sleepily back upstairs and tucked him into bed. "Don't worry about it right now. Let's just sleep for another few hours."

Kaito obeyed, falling asleep quickly, but Shinichi—having already been fully awakened—had trouble sinking into a comfortable slumber. He kept hearing Kaito mutter "thun thun" and feeling him twitch. He finally rolled over, fed up, and covered his head with a pillow.

* * *

**Today is my boyfriend's birthday! (Cause everyone cares, right? Haha. The reason I'm posting this chapter so late-11 PM-is cause I just got back from birthday celebrations with him, so yeah, sorry!) But yeah, this chapter is basically my life. I went to a school dance recently with my boyfriend and heard that song for the first time, and then I couldn't stop thinking about it. I even looked it up online. I'm pathetic. I'm pretty sure it has to do with drugs?**

**Idk.**

**Review please! Thanks for reading the (very short) chapter!**


	9. First Snow

**Heeeey. I wrote this and then accidentally forgot that it snowed at night during the first chapter. Shhhh. I fixed it, even though it's glaringly obvious.**

* * *

December 9

Shinichi stretched as he walked out of the building. School had just ended for the day, and he was on his way home. He didn't have anything on the agenda for the day except studying—he'd been spending so much time with Kaito lately that his schoolwork kept piling up, more than even the great Detective of the East could handle.

But as he stepped into the frigid afternoon, he noticed the white dots falling around him. Looking up at the sky, he confirmed his observations: it was snowing. Smiling to himself, he continued walking. _The first snow of the season, huh? _He thought. _I wonder if it's snowing in Ekoda._

His thoughts were interrupted by his name being called from nearby. Surprised—really, why was he, at this point?—to see Kaito waiting for him at the front gate of the school, he waved.

"Hey," he greeted. "What's up?" Walking closer, he noticed that Kaito's nose was red from the cold and a few snowflakes clung to his hair.

"Shinichi!" Kaito exclaimed, grinning. "Look! It's _snow._"

Shinichi snorted, chuckling. "Yes it is," he agreed. As he said this, the snow began flitting about faster than before, seeming as if it would quickly coat the ground with a light dusting.

"Aren't you excited?" Kaito asked. "I came to see you so that we could have something warm to drink and wait for the snow to pile up. Then we can make a snowman, all right?"

Shinichi looked about in confusion. "I…well, Kaito, look. It's just begun to snow. And anyway it may not continue for very long. So I don't know if you should wait for it to pile up…"

"It definitely will," the magician replied, a flash of confidence shining in his violet eyes. He winked, taking Shinichi's arm and beginning their walk. "So let's go drink something warm. I'm freezing!"

Shinichi relaxed his arm into Kaito's grip (mostly because it warmed him). "That's because you've been standing there waiting for me for twenty minutes," he joked.

"How'd you know it was twenty minutes?" Kaito asked in shock.

"Mm, lucky guess," the detective replied, poking Kaito's cold, red nose playfully. "So where are we going for now?"

Kaito hummed for a moment. "I'm thinking we should go to that coffee shop that's down the road from here. Yeah?"

Shinichi nodded. "That's fine with me. And, by the way, maybe you were right. About the snow, I mean."

Kaito glanced at the still cloudy sky and then around him at the slowly but surely accumulating blanket of snow. "Of course I was!" he insisted. "As always!"

After warming up in the café with some coffee, the two decided to go outside again. Through the shop's window they could clearly see that the snow was falling quickly and was creating quite an impressive layer on the ground.

The two teens found a secluded area in the closest park, deciding to take up residence in the smooth, white clearing. Shinichi began making a large ball of snow for the base of their snowman. When he realized that Kaito had disappeared after they'd entered the clearing, he looked around. "Kaito?" he called. Shrugging, he figured that Kaito had gotten distracted by something and would soon be back.

Just as Shinichi was patting the giant ball to keep the snow firmly ball-shaped, something from behind shoved him, propelling him straight into the ball. The ball was crushed and Shinichi was wet and cold.

"What the hell?!" he growled, whirling around to face his attacker. Kaito was standing there, smirking. "Wh-what was that for, idiot?" he asked, wiping snow off of his jacket.

Kaito snickered. "Your face is priceless! I thought it would be fun to freak you out a little by disappearing, but you didn't seem bothered, so this was plan B!"

"Ugh," Shinichi said, collapsing onto his knees. "You ruined my snowman…" He suddenly picked up bunches of snow with both hands and threw both of the clusters straight at Kaito.

Judging by the look of shock on the magician's face, he hadn't been expecting Shinichi's revenge. After a moment, however, he snapped out of it and leaned down to get more ammo. Shinichi backed up, ready to run away, as Kaito grinned demonically with his snowballs in hand.

Shinichi took off running with a terrified scream, Kaito following at an alarming pace. Shinichi felt one snowball hit the back of his head, but he didn't stop, and he almost reached the edge of the clearing before Kaito barreled into him and they both fell over, laughing.

Shinichi smiled, looking into Kaito's eyes. "What happened to your other snowball?" he asked, staying on the ground and using strong arms to heave Kaito on top of him, wrapping his arms around the magician's back.

Kaito laughed. "I missed."

Shinichi grinned, and Kaito blinked. "Oh. I just realized…it did snow once recently. It was after a heist and I think you were asleep."

The detective slowly nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I remember you coming in all cold." The memory caused the magician to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

Shinichi kissed the tip of Kaito's still-red nose. "Let's go make that snowman, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please! :)**


	10. Heist!

**Woooo, a Kid heist :D So fun! I think Shinichi would have fun at a heist even when dating the silly criminal**

* * *

December 10:

Shinichi had arrived at the Kid heist earlier than even Kid himself—he happened to know that Kid was running late due to a mishap with his suit. And if that was Shinichi's fault, well…he _was _Kid's rival, after all. But now Kid had arrived, smiling that infuriating smile and running around to tease the poor taskforce.

Shinichi watched in amusement as something exploded in one of the new officer's faces. The poor, unsuspecting fellow jumped back and tripped over something, stumbling backwards into the wall. Shinichi just folded his arms over his chest and chuckled while Kid played an animated game of cat-and-mouse with Inspector Nakamori.

The thief's boyfriend always made it a point to stay out of the thief's heist plots. He enjoyed the mystery and the chase, always feeling excitement bubble up in his chest when he couldn't quite figure out the riddle, and always feeling that tug at his lips when he did figure it out. He still liked to be surprised during heists, so he never talked to Kaito about them beforehand.

This particular heist held little interest to Shinichi (other than the sheer fact that the star of the show was Shinichi's own love interest) because he'd already solved today's riddle, and he knew exactly what the thief's next move would be. This didn't happen often, but when it did Shinichi had the chance to sit back and watch the action take place. Seeing officer after officer fall straight into Kid's gags and traps could be quite amusing, especially when he saw them coming.

"Oh," he muttered to himself in surprise. "That's my cue…" he shrugged off the wall he'd been leaning against and skipped up to the window through which he'd surmised Kid would make his escape. Just as Kid turned toward the window, smirking, Shinichi raised an eyebrow with an identical smirk. "Going somewhere, Kid?" he asked.

Kid walked a few steps closer to Shinichi, tilting his head. "Oh, Tantei-kun," he said playfully, "you guessed where I would be exiting the stage?"

Shinichi snorted. "Not a guess, for the umpteenth time!"

Kid shrugged, stepping closer. "If you say so," he murmured flirtatiously, putting his hands on Shinichi's shoulders and gently shoving him away from the window. "You're not stopping me from escaping, you know."

Although Shinichi had allowed Kid to shove him away, the other officers were a bit less disoriented now and some were beginning to stand, getting ready to pounce on Kid. So Shinichi, of course, had to try stopping the thief. He tried elbowing the thief away from the window with what he hoped looked like a sizeable amount of force, but he heard Kid chuckle at his attempts as he geared himself up and hopped out of the huge window, opening his hang glider with a pop and whooshing away.

Some of the officers groaned from inside, shuffling away to clean and get yelled at by Inspector Nakamori. Shinichi, however, watched out the window as he always did, ensuring that his thief got away safely. He always did, but Shinichi was still nervous sometimes—

_And for good reason_, he realized as he heard a gunshot and saw the white figure in the distance slowly spiral towards the ground.

"Oh shit," Shinichi whispered—or really, he was probably yelling, but his mind was so muddled he had no clue what he was even saying. He immediately bolted from the scene of the heist, heart hammering, and ran through the streets to where he approximated that Kaito had landed. He heard officers shouting after him even after he was a bit away from the heist building, but of course he didn't turn around and didn't answer their calls. Kaito. Not only had he been shot, but he was also still in danger. He possibly had Pandora, and there were nefarious people who wanted that.

Shinichi rounded a corner and found only an alleyway that led to a dead end. "Dammit!" he growled, turning back and circling to another path in the city. He couldn't find the damn thief anywhere and his body felt hot and like it was swarming with insects. "Kid!" he shouted, remembering to at least try to keep the façade going, even if he'd already acted suspiciously by running after the thief. Turning onto another secluded street and finding no white-clad body, Shinichi let out an irritated yell, shouting a string of profanities and he blinked back tears and ran helplessly further. He was out of breath but he had to keep trying.

Even if Kaito had already been found.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I made it a cliffy? IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS. CRAP ON MY HEAD. Oh well, haha! Review pleeeeease!**


	11. Shot

December 11

Shinichi had finally found Kaito the night before, a white lump lying unconscious on the cold ground behind a deserted grocery store. Thankfully, it seemed that he'd gotten there before anyone else had, even though it had seemed like decades before Shinichi turned the correct corner.

Now he was waking up from a nightmare about Kaito writhing in pain. He groaned as he shifted in his uncomfortable chair, blinking awake. He looked at the bed in front of him where Kaito was sleeping softly, looking somehow peaceful even though his left arm was bandaged and there was still a bit of blood seeping through.

Shinichi stood and stretched, walking over to clean the wound and apply a fresh bandage. Unfortunately, since the police knew that Kid had been shot, Kaito couldn't exactly have been taken to a hospital. Shinichi had taken him to Kaito's own house, where Kaito's associate, Jii-san, had tended to Kaito's wound. After the initial bandaging, the old man had left Kaito in Shinichi's care and the detective had needed to reapply the bandage twice already.

Shinichi sighed and patted Kaito's head. He still hadn't awoken since Shinichi had carried him home (which had been an ordeal—carrying an obviously injured Kaitou Kid through Tokyo and all the way to Ekoda, he'd had to have Jii-san bring his car to a designated area). Luckily, the bullet had only grazed Kaito's shoulder, but he'd lost enough blood that he needed to rest more.

Shinichi started when Kaito began to stir, the sheets rustling around him and his eyebrows knitting together, perhaps in pain; it was only 6:30 in the morning and the magician seemed to already be awakening. Sitting back down in his chair, Shinichi grabbed Kaito's right hand and squeezed.

"Mm…" Kaito groaned, opening his eyes. "Morning, sunshine," he mumbled with a smile when he saw Shinichi. "You don't look so good…maybe you should get some sleep."

Shinichi, despite all his worry and heart palpitations, burst out laughing. He wasn't sure if he was just utterly relieved that Kaito seemed to be okay, or if the stress was getting to him, or both, but he laughed for a good minute. "Ah, ah…Kaito…" he wheezed as his laughter died down. "You were just shot and you're telling _me_ that I don't look so good?" He patted Kaito's hand again, shaking his head.

Kaito smiled and cocked his head. "Seriously, you're laughing out of exhaustion, aren't you? Go to sleep!" Ah, that's what it was. Exhaustion.

But Shinichi shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I've been awake for much longer in the past. It's you I'm concerned about. How's your shoulder? Do you feel okay? What exactly happened? Are you—"

"Woah, woah," Kaito said, chuckling. "One at a time…" He stuck his tongue out playfully. "I'm fine, I promise. The shoulder hurts a bit but I feel okay."

Shinichi frowned. Kaito was obviously lying. He was talking, yes, but there was a slur in his voice. He was playful, sure, but he was clearly trying hard not to move his body. His face was pale and his eyes were dull. How could he be considering himself fine?

Shinichi, with a loud exhale, shook his head. "Don't lie."

Kaito's face changed slowly from his usual composed expression to one of annoyance. "Okay, so I don't feel _great_ right now. I'm not too bad either so don't worry."

"I'll get you some food," Shinichi insisted. "Anything in particular?"

"Chocolate cake," Kaito replied evenly, glancing up to gauge Shinichi's reaction.

Nod. "Anything for you," Shinichi agreed, leaning forward and lightly pressing his lips to Kaito's. Only backing off enough to speak, he whispered, "I was seriously worried I was going to lose you."

Kaito looked away. "I know. That's just it. I don't want you to worry."

Shinichi grabbed Kaito's jaw, kissing him firmly this time. "Deal with it. Tell me when you're in pain, and don't lie to me. Tell me what you need. Okay?"

"Another kiss," Kaito asserted, causing Shinichi to chuckle and obey.

* * *

**Idk, some fluff and the end of the two-part plunny? Review, pleeeeease! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Procrastination

**This is sooooo plotless, haha. It's like almost completely fluff. I feel like Shinichi knows that he's smart enough to not _have to _study, but that he should still do it anyway to get even better. And then Kaito would be the type of guy to just laze through school with natural ability...**

* * *

December 12

Since Kaito had been shot, Shinichi had stayed home to help him the day before. But today he'd needed to go to school.

Arriving at Kaito's house after school—like he could just not visit when his boyfriend was injured!—Shinichi first asked how the magician was doing, then slammed his textbook down on the desk with determination.

"Okay, you didn't go to school. I know you can't until your wound heals enough for you to wear your uniform without anyone noticing your injury. But that doesn't mean that we can't study together!"

Kaito groaned. "Shinichi, you're the only person in the world who makes a guy who just got shot study for high school!"

"Not true," Shinichi countered after a moment of thinking. "I can think of a few. Anyway, it's important for you to not get behind."

"How often do you even study?" Kaito asked in a deadpan voice.

"Okay, come over here and do these math problems with me. But first, I'm going to go get a drink…" Shinichi scooted out the door with a smile, making his way towards the kitchen.

"You ignored my question!" Kaito called after him. Rolling his eyes, he muttered to himself, "Jeez, he probably never studies. That dork. Why is he making me do it?" He used his good arm to bring an extra chair to the desk so that they could study.

They were about 15 minutes into studying, and Kaito was bored. He had tried doodling in his notebook, but Shinichi had snapped at him to stop. He had tried talking, but Shinichi had shushed him. Now he was on to gazing at Shinichi as the detective stared down at his page with his pencil poised over his paper.

Shinichi, looking down, had his dark hair hanging in front of his eyes. Kaito could barely see past the shiny hair, but he did see the bright blue eyes flickering back and forth as they examined the paper in front of him. His lips were curved into a complacent smile, his skin looking smooth and his jaw looking angular. His fingers absently thrummed against the table in thought.

"Heeeey," Kaito drew out loudly. "Shinichi, you're really handsome."

Shinichi jolted upright, his hair swinging out of his shock-filled eyes. "Wha-what are you talking about?" he demanded grumpily, although his face was growing red.

Kaito snickered. "You're such a tsundere," he teased.

Shinichi's eyebrow shot up. "What does that even mean?" he questioned, but this only caused a more hearty laugh from the magician. "A-anyway…get back to work. How much have you gotten done?"

Kaito hummed. "Actually I haven't done any!"

"What? Why not?"

Kaito sighed. "Don't kid yourself! You know you're too smart to need to study! And this isn't even the same exact material we're studying in my class, so why should I be doing this?"

"Well, fine, don't do it. But I still have a bit of homework due tomorrow, so…I guess I'll just keep going."

Kaito frowned. _That's no good,_ he thought in disappointment. "Come on, Shinichi!" he whined, tugging at Shinichi's hand. "Let's do something fun instead!"

"I don't have time," Shinichi sighed. "I didn't go to school yesterday so I still have to catch up on that homework too."

An idea popped into Kaito's head. _I can make him stop working,_ he thought wickedly. He scooted his chair as close to Shinichi's as possible, even as the other boy continued writing his math problems.

Kaito snaked his arm around Shinichi's middle, leaning in close and breathing near his ear. "Come oooon, Shinichi." He kissed Shinichi's jaw. "We can do something way more fun than homework." He kissed Shinichi's neck. "Please." He kissed Shinichi's collarbone.

With satisfaction, Kaito noticed Shinichi's face reddening more and more. His writing was growing slower as his concentration drifted. Smirking, Kaito pressed on, knowing he was close to breaking the Great Detective's focus.

He drew himself even closer, their chairs touching and their bodies pressed side-to-side. He kissed down the side of Shinichi's cheek, getting closer each time to the lips, but not quite reaching them. He finally let out a light lick on the corner of Shinichi's mouth, and Shinichi's eyes finally closed and he groaned in what might have been pleasure but was probably annoyance. "Kaito," he sighed in, yup, irritation.

"Hm?" Kaito asked, kissing again right near Shinichi's mouth. Hilariously, it seemed to be driving the detective crazy, as he turned his head and locked Kaito's face in his strong hands, pressing their lips together hard.

Kaito brought his hands up to stroke Shinichi's silky hair, and Shinichi continued to kiss Kaito, caressing the magician's cheeks. Kaito could _feel _Shinichi's frustration in the kiss, and it only made him happier. Oh yes, Shinichi still wanted to do his homework. "You just couldn't resist, could you?" Kaito asked breathlessly against Shinichi's lips.

After a sharp pause, Shinichi softly demanded "Shhh," and brought his lips down to Kaito's again, sucking lightly on the magician's bottom lip.

Kaito sighed softly, letting one hand slide down to Shinichi's chest. He was thoroughly enjoying making out with his boyfriend, and completely getting lost in the kiss—

When Shinichi broke off suddenly. "Dammit! I seriously need to finish my homework…"

Kaito sat back in his chair and groaned. "Shinichi, you're no fun."

Shinichi turned away, probably hiding his red face. "Sorry. You know I have to do my work, and it's…it's not that I didn't enjoy it. I just can't procrastinate too much."

Kaito bounced in his seat, grinning at the back of Shinichi's head. "So you're saying you liked it?"

Shinichi glanced back at Kaito in bewilderment. "Of course I did. What, you thought I actually didn't like it at all?"

Kaito blinked and cleared his throat, trying to keep his poker face from shattering into a million feeble pieces. "Um. No, I, of…of course you liked it, silly Shinichi. We all know that Kaito Kuroba's kisses are to die for."

Shinichi smirked and looked back at his homework. "They definitely are."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**

**Tomorrow at school I have three hours of nothing to do, so I'm going to be writing the next few chapters during that time, hehe. I'm doing really well with updating every day!**


	13. Fish

**Haha, this is a really silly chapter! Kind of stupid, but it should be okay.**

* * *

December 13

Kaito turned away from the disturbing sight before him. He couldn't bear to see such a spectacle; it was appalling!

Biting his lip and shuffling out of the over-populated party room, he glanced cautiously around the hallway. "Shinichi?" he called. Where could the detective be?! He'd already left Kaito alone at a police force party, and now he had abandoned him in the most desperate of times.

But no matter how upset at Shinichi that Kaito was, he wasn't in any way bothered by the scene he'd just witnessed. Not at all. He wasn't quivering in fear while searching for someone to comfort him. He swore. He was just lonely…

"Shinichi!" Kaito called when he spotted the detective walking down the hallway toward him. "Hey!"

"Oh, hey Kaito," Shinichi said casually, straightening his shirt. As he looked up at Kaito, he stopped and frowned. "What's up? Is everything okay?"

Kaito laughed nervously. "Yeah, of course!" He grabbed Shinichi's arm, steadying his own shaking hands, although his breathing was still suspiciously shallow. "Let's go back to the party!"

Shinichi shook his head in disagreement. "Before we go back, seriously, tell me what's wrong with you."

Kaito winked teasingly. "Why do you assume there's something wrong, silly?"

Shinichi pulled Kaito closer, his sharp blue eyes staring straight through Kaito. "Because you look like you just dug your own grave. Tell me."

Tensely, the fearful magician glared down at the ground. "And what does one look like after he has dug his own grave?"

With a scoff, Shinichi replied, "He looks like his face is paler than ever before, his eyes are wide with panic, and his breathing is labored."

"Stop being so damn observant!" Kaito accused, stomping back into the party room. The startled detective followed at a safe distance away, and noticed how Kaito angled himself purposefully away from the table overflowing with food.

Examining the table for anything strange—as a detective normally does—Shinichi saw cakes, meats, fruits, cheeses, breads, sandwiches, and fi—

"Kaito!" Shinichi snapped, jogging through the throng of partygoers to grab the trembling boy's hand. Yanking him closer, Shinichi asked lowly, "Are you seriously freaking out because there are a few _dead fish _on the table over there?"

Kaito twisted his head to the side in order to stare back up at a bemused Shinichi. His eyes were wide and sort of pathetic-looking, and his lips stuck out in a wobbly mess.

Shinichi sighed in defeat and squeezed Kaito's hand, leading the other boy out into the hallway again. "Would you like to leave early? We can, if you're too scared to stay."

Kaito bit his lip again, a habit he seemed to have when faced with his smelly fear. "I…no. I mean, it's a party. Enjoy yourself! I just needed a bit of comfort. You left me alone with the f—the fi—those things."

Rubbing the magician's tense back soothingly, Shinichi negotiated, "Fine. I promise I won't leave you alone for the rest of the night, and we can stay a little longer. How's that?"

Kaito smiled brightly. "Sounds great!"

_That's what he said, _Shinichi thought in annoyance later, as he dragged himself into his bed, _but I had to leave about ten minutes after that to comfort him. It seems that even just the thought of fish scares him!_

"Stop thinking about those revolting things," Kaito mumbled from his position curled up on the bed. "I'm trying to sleep."

* * *

**There it is! Fish always make an appearance in my Kaito stories xD**

**Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing, and to everyone who is supporting my story! I love you guys! :)**


	14. Angry

**This came from a prompt that was basically the first sentence. So I went with it *shrug***

* * *

December 14

They had nothing to say to each other. Here they were, just sitting at Kaito's house watching tv. Kaito was pouting, while Shinichi had his arms crossed, and both of them firmly refused to speak.

It was supposed to be their date night—even though they'd seen each other every day recently, they always made sure to set aside one date night per week. Even if they were in foul moods.

Shinichi heaved a sigh in his boredom, wondering if Kaito was ever going to try talking to him. _I'm certainly not going to be the first one to speak…_

It had all started earlier that day, when Kaito and Shinichi had been making their trek to Kaito's house in Ekoda. Shinichi had been examining passerby, not paying attention to the poor magician's animated babbling. Occasionally spouting a mechanical, "Yes, that's great," Shinichi was being the ever-insensitive boyfriend.

Realizing that Shinichi wasn't listening, Kaito narrowed his eyes and huffed in annoyance as they continued walking. "Hey, Shinichi…would you like to break up?"

"Yes, that's great," Shinichi replied without thinking. Kaito stopped walking, and Shinichi, still oblivious, kept going for a few moments before he suddenly stopped, turned around, and stared at Kaito in shock.

"No!" he demanded, quickly walking back to where Kaito was standing with an unusually sullen expression on his face. The detective placed his hands on Kaito's arms and squeezed. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Why would you ask me that?"

Kaito glared up at Shinichi, almost looking as if he were tearing up. "You weren't listening to anything I said. I can't believe you were so wrapped up in staring at those random people that you couldn't focus on me for a bit!"

Shinichi stepped back and rolled his eyes. "I'm _always_ focusing on you, if you didn't notice! And I'm a detective; watching people is my job!"

"Watching random people just walking by? That is not your job, idiot Shinichi!" And the infuriated magician stomped away toward his house, with idiot Shinichi following.

Idiot Shinichi sent a sidelong glance toward Kaito, wondering if he was feeling really hurt by Shinichi's words. Maybe they were a bit harsh. _But that doesn't mean I should be the one to apologize. He started it! _As he thought that, he noticed Kaito shift, absently rubbing his wounded shoulder. Oh yeah. Shinichi had been very close to losing his favorite magician less than a week ago. How could something like that just slip his mind?

Sucking up his stubbornness, the detective broke the silence by stating simply, "Hey."

Kaito's eyes flickered in the direction of Shinichi, and then he looked at the TV again.

Shinichi scooted closer to Kaito and started again, taking the boy's hand with a light squeeze. "I'm sorry that I wasn't listening. And I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Kaito looked at Shinichi again, blinked, and looked away. Ah, the silent signal of "Please, go on."

The detective looked at the ceiling, wondering what he was missing in this feud. "So what exactly were you talking about when I was rudely not paying attention?" he asked, guessing that this was probably the issue at hand.

Kaito cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well, I was talking about Christmas. It's coming up pretty soon and I was wondering what plans you had for the days near it. And what you wanted as a present."

"Oh," Shinichi breathed, feeling entirely deflated. Useless. Terrible. All his boyfriend had wanted was to talk about an upcoming holiday, and when they'd be able to spend time together. The detective chuckled. "I'm such an idiot. Sorry."

Kaito looked at Shinichi, still pouting. "Yeah. You are. Idiot!"

The detective smiled, feeling that all was forgiven (for now), and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders—carefully, as to not put pressure on the wound. He kissed Kaito's temple swiftly, turning back to the TV to watch in a now comfortable silence.

Kaito clutched Shinichi's pants over his knee. "Idiot," he repeated quietly. "I like you. A lot."

"I know," Shinichi replied, sweeping his head down for another kiss.

* * *

**IT ALWAYS TURNS OUT SO CUTESY TOWARDS THE END UGH. I'm cursed. Angsty fluffy chapter. I think Shinichi wouldn't necessarily always be ignoring Kaito, but sometimes he probably doesn't have the energy to put up with him, haha.**


	15. Waking up

**I almost forgot about today xD Anyway, I think it's pretty cute!**

* * *

December 15

It was Sunday, and Kaito had spent the night (seemingly for the millionth time recently!) at Shinichi's house. Shinichi knew how Kaito was when waking up—slow, grumpy, and utterly adorable. So when the detective woke up early in the morning, yearning to stretch and make some hot coffee, he decided to stay in bed and wait for the sleeping magician to awaken as well.

While Kaito slept, Shinichi watched calmly, with a small smile on his lips. Kaito's lips were parted slightly, and his face was smooth and peaceful. His hair was messily splayed over his face, covering his closed eyes. Shinichi softly ran his hand through the sleeping boy's silky hair, causing the boy to groan lightly as if he were waking up.

Stopping, Shinichi smiled. It's not like the two had done, ahem, any strange activities. Ever. But they did sleep in the same bed a lot, which was nice by itself. It was always a pleasure to sleep curved around the warm body of his favorite magician, and awaken facing the serene boy in a deep sleep.

As Shinichi observed Kaito in thought, Kaito snorted slightly, his mouth opening a bit more and a drop of drool hanging out. It was almost comical, except that it interrupted Shinichi's reverie about how beautiful the drooler was when he was asleep. Soon, Kaito began to stir, stretching his legs slightly and bringing his arm up to snuggle closer with Shinichi's torso. And after a few more quiet moments, he sighed in contentment, rolling over to lay on his back. Shinichi smiled, seeing the adorable part of Kaito's waking up ritual. Next came the cranky. Kaito's eyes opened marginally, and the half-asleep magician turned his head toward Shinichi.

"Good morning," Shinichi murmured. Kaito's reply was little more than a grunt; he squeezed his eyes shut again, and groaned, stretching his whole body out like a cat. Then he finally opened his eyes again.

"Good morning, Shin-chan," he mumbled irritably. Ah, yes, the nickname part. Kaito didn't often remember the first few minutes of waking up, but he liked to call Shinichi by a frustrating nickname.

Shinichi braved the grumpy wrath of the boy, leaning his head down and kissing Kaito's forehead. "How did you sleep?" he asked cheerfully.

"You're always so happy in the morning," Kaito groaned as he rolled over, smothering his own face in his pillow. Shinichi chuckled and noticed after a moment that Kaito seemed to be inhaling the scent of the pillow.

"What the hell are you doing?" he questioned incredulously, hearing the loud and distinct sound of deliberate sniffing.

Kaito didn't move his head from the pillow. His muffled reply came, "It smells like you."

Damn, Kaito was cute in the morning.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! We're about halfway through now! Phew! Don't forget to drop a review :)**


	16. Forgetful

**Ugh, my internet hates me. I have been trying to upload this all night! AAH!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I didn't really like this one...I just wanted an excuse for Shinichi to go to Kaito's school, but then I wrote it weirdly and got bored early so...yeah.**

* * *

December 16

After the boys said their goodbyes to each other, Kaito had begun his trek to school, leaving Shinichi to finish getting ready himself. When he was almost ready, the detective stretched, walking out into the foyer. However, he stopped when he spotted an unassuming black bag lying on the floor next to the front door.

"Dammit, Kaito," he grumbled, picking the bag up. Staring at it for a moment, he weighed his options. He could leave it here and let Kaito suffer while Shinichi went to school like any normal day, or…he could bring Kaito's bag to him and arrive late. He _had _helped Kaito write an important essay the day before. If he left it at home, the forgetful boy would get a grade of zero.

Hanging his head in defeat, Shinichi made his decision. He put his shoes on and quickly left his house—he should at least make it to Kaito's school before his class began.

Breathing heavily, Shinichi glanced at his watch as he finally made it to Kaito's school. "Great, still four minutes until the bell should ring," he breathed to himself. He walked through the school gate and into the building, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving because of his foreign uniform.

Pausing for a moment inside, he realized that he had no idea what class Kaito was in. "Crap," he muttered, looking around. He spotted a student walking near him and called out, "Hey!"

He found out from the student what class Kaito was in and where to find it, and was on his way. Now only three minutes until the bell would ring.

Shinichi strolled into the classroom, holding the school bag with an exhausted countenance. He surveyed the room, seeing students playfully chatting, finishing homework, and sleeping before they had to attend class. _High school is pretty much the same everywhere I guess, _he mused. He finally located the back of Kaito's head: the boy looked carefree, waving his arms and laughing while talking to two girls. One of them was recognizably Kaito's childhood friend Aoko.

As he walked over, he heard Aoko ask about the essay that was due.

"Ah, yeah, I had some help with it yesterday, so I think it should be pretty good," Kaito was saying, reaching for something beside him. Suddenly he froze. "I don't have my bag," he realized.

"Looking for this?" Shinichi asked from behind, dangling the bag in front of the panicked magician.

Kaito turned around, his poker face no match for the shock he felt at seeing his boyfriend at school. "Shinichi!" he exclaimed. "You came all the way here to bring my bag?"

"Yep," Shinichi replied. "I couldn't let you get a zero on the essay you worked so hard on."

Kaito snorted. "You mean the essay _you _worked so hard on?"

"Pretty much," Shinichi said with a shrug, handing the bag to Kaito.

"Thank you so much!"

"Hey, Kaito," Aoko said. "Aren't you gonna introduce us to your boyfriend?"

Kaito turned around and stuck his tongue out childishly at her. "I don't have to introduce someone so glorious to someone as stupid as you," he retorted. Shinichi tried to interject to tell them that he was going to leave for his own school, but they began to argue relentlessly.

Rolling his eyes, the impatient detective waited a few moments for them to finish. The bell rang shrilly, interrupting their fight. Finally, Shinichi had the chance to say goodbye. "Well, I'm just going to be going now…I have to get to school. See you, Kaito."

"Ah! I forgot, you'll be late!" Kaito said in concern. "Bye, Shinichi!" He jumped at Shinichi and tackled him in a tight hug, kissing his cheek quickly. "Thanks for bringing my bag!"

Shinichi sighed as he left. _Well, _he thought, _Back to Beika again._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated :) I love you all!**


	17. Again?

December 17

_I have a bad feeling. A very. Bad. Feeling._

Shinichi looked up and whispered, "Something's coming."

"What?" Ran asked, looking around. "What do you mean, Shinichi?"

The detective looked at the classroom door in dread. "Something's coming," he repeated, feeling a pit form in his stomach.

Students could hear a rumbling sound, and then the door burst open. "SHINIIIIIIIIIIIIICHI!"

Kaito bowled into Shinichi, and they both toppled onto the ground, Kaito lying with a grin on top of Shinichi.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" the flustered detective stuttered, his face growing red. He pushed Kaito off him and stood up, brushing himself off.

"You visited me at school yesterday, so I came to see you!"

The magician set off a small confetti explosion, still grinning.

Shinichi patted his head. "Thank you. Go to school."

Kaito pouted and let off another small explosion. "Okay…Bye, Shinichi!"

"It's like having a toddler," he sighed, slumping down into his seat.

* * *

**I know that was super short, haha. It's like a continuation of last chapter :P Hopefully the rest won't be quite as lame as this...**


	18. Jealous

**I think it might be a bit "choppy" but that's cause I didn't really want to go through their whole day together, you know? Enjoy :)**

* * *

Decmeber 18

"Sorry," Shinichi told Ran with a shrug. "I promised Kaito that I'd meet up with him and his friends today."

"Oh," Ran replied, looking only slightly disappointed. "Okay. Do you like his friends?"

"I dunno. I've never really met them."

Shinichi had heard that Kaito was friends with both Saguru Hakuba, a detective who was after Kaitou Kid, and Aoko Nakamori, the daughter of the Kid taskforce head. So Kaito was either very, very confident…or he was crazy.

So as Shinichi waved to the three when he saw them outside the restaurant, he felt a bit nervous to be meeting the friends of his thief boyfriend. Kaito, of course, was all smiles. Aoko and Saguru followed, both having a more subdued demeanor than the bouncy thief.

"Hey, Shinichi!" Kaito exclaimed, sitting down right next to him. "This is Aoko and Hakuba. I don't really know what Hakuba is doing here, but it's okay if you ignore him."

"Shut up, BaKaito," Aoko sighed, then turned to Shinichi with a smile. "I dragged Hakuba here, much to Kaito's disdain. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Shinichi replied. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you both. I'm Shinichi Kudou."

The group ate together and saw a movie. Throughout the day, Shinichi noticed that Kaito and Aoko were _very _close friends. Not that he was jealous, really. Just that they smiled at each other often and Kaito tried to look up her skirt a few times and okay, yes, he'd kissed Aoko on the cheek once. But that didn't make Shinichi jealous. He was just observing.

Walking to the train station to see the friends off, Shinichi vaguely felt that he might have been a bit cold towards Kaito that day. Kaito looked happy as usual, but every time he glanced at Shinichi, his eyes glowed with the puppy-dog expression. So maybe Shinichi _had _pushed Kaito away slightly when the magician tried to cling to him during the movie, and maybe he _did _purposefully ignore him for a few moments in order to talk to Saguru. And so _what _if he smirked a bit when Aoko spilled her drink all over herself at the restaurant.

Okay. Maybe Shinichi was a little jealous.

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked on their way back to the Kudou mansion. He tilted his head and reached out to grab the detective's hand.

"Yes?" Shinichi asked with the least amount of venom in his voice as he could muster.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Shinichi looked away, his face heating up. _All I'm doing is making him worry. Why am I acting like a spoiled kid?_ _It's not like I meant to be jealous though. _

"Hey," Kaito asked again, squeezing Shinichi's hand as they walked down the road. Shinichi glanced back at Kaito in the dusk light. "Did you dislike Aoko or something? You talked to Hakuba quite enough, which was irritating, but you seemed to be guarded when it came to Aoko."

_Ugh, stop noticing things, dammit! _Shinichi thought nervously. Just because he was a tad bit jealous didn't mean that he had to admit to it.

"Wait!" Kaito gasped, slowing down and staring hard at Shinichi's ever-reddening face. "You aren't…" he paused to snicker. "…jealous, are you? The Great Detective of the East?"

Shinichi opened his mouth to vehemently deny the accusation, but his words wouldn't come out. Because he kind of was jealous.

The frustrated detective sighed, finally giving up his charade. "Yeah, a bit. It's just, you…with Nakamori-san…" He stuttered, at a loss for words. How was he supposed to explain that? It's not like Kaito had kissed _him _on the cheek, or flirted with him to find out what his underwear looked like, or any of those other things that Kaito seemed perfectly happy to do with Aoko instead.

"Aw, Shinichi!" Kaito said, as if Shinichi were doing something absolutely adorable. "Don't worry about a thing, cutiepie! I like you. Duh. That's why I'm holding your hand right now." For emphasis, he squeezed Shinichi's hand.

Shinichi stopped walking, causing Kaito to stop as well and look back. "Well, yeah, right now. You weren't trying to hold my hand earlier." He scoffed. "The only person you were trying to touch earlier was Nakamori-san."

"Huh?" Kaito's permanent smile faltered slightly. "I didn't…" His eyebrows knitted together and he seemed to be thinking about the day's events, and specifically his own actions toward Aoko. "I mean, I guess I…well come on, it's _Aoko_! I don't like her at all. I'm the same with all girls I guess…"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'We both know that you're not like that with anyone else.'

"Look, Shinichi. I couldn't just mess around with you all day. You get mad when I do that, and I didn't want you to get mad around them the first time you met them. You can be a little intimidating." He laughed uneasily, glancing up at the detective. "And anyway, those two are dating."

"Wh-what?" Shinichi stuttered finally, blinking in the quickly darkening light. "Well…you never said that!"

Kaito waved a hand in dismissal. "It didn't matter at the time, and they're being strangely secretive about it."

"Oh," Shinichi whispered in shame. "I feel stupid. I didn't even notice…"

Kaito pulled Shinichi along to continue walking, and smiled. "Don't feel bad. Besides, it's cute how you got all jealous! I'm gonna tell everyone!"

"Don't you dare," Shinichi threatened with clenched teeth.

"I won't, I won't…if you kiss me right now!" He smiled devilishly and batted his eyelashes dramatically.

_He probably thinks somehow that I'm not up for it, _Shinichi realized, smirking. He continued walking at the same time as he grabbed Kaito's face with one hand and smacked his lips to the other boys for a full four seconds of awkward bliss.

And then they both walked straight into a pole.

* * *

**Hehe, kiss-related injuries. Always fun.**

**Thanks for reading! Review if possible!**


	19. Cold

**I think I really like them being in bed together, sleeping. I dunno why xD Enjoy**

* * *

December 19

"Shinichi," Kaito moaned as the detective rolled further away. "Stop leaving me."

"Stop laying on top of me while I'm trying to sleep," Shinichi mumbled back.

_His bed is so not big enough for this, _Shinichi thought woefully as Kaito once again smashed his body as close as possible to the other boy's, sighing contentedly. The detective was fully regretting spending the night at the clingy magician's house after spending hours studying and whatnot. He should've just gone home to his large, comfortable, empty bed.

"But it's so cold," the body-heat thief murmured as he threw an arm over Shinichi's torso, grabbing him close.

Shinichi sighed to himself, glad that there were no witnesses to his wildly blushing face. He turned his face to look at Kaito's closed eyes. His face looked peaceful and dreamy, his eyes lightly shut and his mouth a bit ajar. Thankfully, he wasn't drooling yet. "It's not so much that it's uncomfortable with you on top of me…" he whispered, licking his lips. _It's more like, how the hell am I supposed to sleep with you right there distracting me?!_

"Hmm?" Kaito asked, prompting him for more of an explanation.

The frazzled detective slipped his mouth over Kaito's, feeling the soft, unsuspecting flesh respond quite quickly to his lips. Kaito made a slight groaning noise into the kiss as it deepened, and as Shinichi decided to carefully suck on the magician's bottom lip. Although Shinichi was trying his hardest to stay, ahem, _civilized, _in this situation, Kaito—probably because he was half-asleep and wasn't really paying any attention to the events—was kissing more sloppily, making more erotic noises, and caressing Shinichi's chest more sensually.

"Mm, Kaito," Shinichi mumbled as he reluctantly broke off the kiss. "We can't keep going…"

Kaito's eyes finally snapped open, swimming into focus on Shinichi's nose. "Why can't we ever keep going? You always stop."

Shinichi's blush reached down through his toes and he cleared his throat. "It's just…hard." After a pause, he added, "To keep going, I mean. I don't really know…um…I really like you, you know?"

"Me too! That's exactly the point!" Kaito argued, snuggling his head into the crook of Shinichi's neck. The detective felt the warm breath of a sigh stir on his skin. "I'm cold," Kaito repeated softly. "Let me sleep with you."

Shinichi ducked down once more and kissed the magician wholeheartedly, before noticing the idiot's bare skin. "If you're cold then put some clothes on, stupid! What the heck are you doing?"

"You know I don't like sleeping with a shirt on!" Kaito disputed fervently.

"If you're talking about how cold you are, put-a-shirt-on!"

"Ugh, fine," Kaito grumbled as he slithered out of bed with a hiss at the cold hitting his skin. He reached for a shirt in his closet and returned to bed with it on. "Still cold."

"You'll be fine," Shinichi replied impatiently. "Why are you always interrupting my sleep?"


	20. Cookies

December 20

Shinichi awoke to a loud clang from below. He jumped and sat up in bed, his sheets falling to the floor with the movement. Looking to his side, he noticed that Kaito was no longer in bed—he'd actually gotten up early for once. Having a bad feeling of what had happened to his boyfriend, and remembering the noise that had woken him up, Shinichi reluctantly got out of the warm bed in his frazzled state and made his way cautiously downstairs.

Following the continuing noises, Shinichi deduced that they were most likely coming from the kitchen. It seemed that Kaito hadn't been kidnapped or anything, but still…it was disconcerting to know that the boy was sneaking around the kitchen. The sleepy detective peeked around the corner of the kitchen doorway into the bright kitchen. _It's only seven AM, _Shinichi thought in suspicion. _What is he doing? He stopped making me breakfast a while ago, and he never made these crazy noises before._

Kaito had his back to Shinichi and his hand pouring what looked like a scrambled egg into a large bowl. He turned slightly, and Shinichi saw the distressed expression along with the body covered in flour, and burst into laughter.

The unsuspecting magician flailed his arms about and turned with wide eyes to stare at the laughing Shinichi. His flour-covered face looked as if it were turning slightly pink with embarrassment, but Kaito quickly smoothed out his face and smiled.

"Good morning, Shinichi!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "How did you sleep?"

Shinichi finally finished laughing and wiped his slightly teary eyes. "What exactly are you doing, Kaito?" He peered around Kaito's body to the kitchen counter. He saw a large bowl, but he wasn't very sure what Kaito was making.

"I…I'm just…" Kaito's lip wobbled and then he began to yell in frustration. "I'm just trying to make some cookies, you know?! Holiday cookies! It sounds _fun_, doesn't it? Ugh, but no! Have you ever made cookies? Do you know how hard it is? I accidentally put twice as much flour as I should have, and…I hate baking!"

Shinichi walked over and patted Kaito's back soothingly. "Okay, kid. Okay. Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine. What are you making cookies for?"

"Well…" Kaito looked up with huge eyes and mumbled, "Tomorrow you're going to be visiting your parents, right? I thought you might want to bring some homemade cookies. And in a few days I'll be seeing my mom too, so hey, why not make cookies? And I really like cookies, Shinichi! I want some cookies!"

Shinichi inwardly sighed, once again thinking of how kid-like Kaito could be sometimes. "Don't worry about it," he repeated. "Look, I'll help you, okay? Everyone will be really glad that you attempted, even if they're not perfect."

Sniffle. "Okay…"

The detective made a much-needed pot of coffee and then helped Kaito read recipes for cookies, showing him how _not _to measure the flour. Strange, he mused, how he was supposed to be the one who was completely inadequate at cooking, and yet he was somehow helping his boyfriend out. _At least I know about baking from what my mom taught me…_

The boys worked for half an hour, prepping the cookies to their best abilities. They put the cookies in the oven to bake and were finally done with the grueling task.

"Ugh, making cookies is hard," Shinichi sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Next time, just buy some."

"No!" Kaito insisted. "Then it's not nearly as special, duh."

"Right," Shinichi agreed halfheartedly, grabbing hold of Kaito's hand and squeezing it lightly. "So how long until we get to eat them?"

"Well, we can't eat them all!" the magician said, glancing at the kitchen clock. "It should be about ten minutes from now."

"Good," Shinichi replied. "Then we have time to clean up." And with that, he firmly grasped Kaito's chin, leaned in, and licked a small bit of cookie dough from the blushing boy's cheek.


	21. Phone

December 21

Shinichi escaped the laughing and visiting of his relatives, excusing himself and walking towards the library. He answered his ringing phone quickly as he entered the library. "Hello?"

"Hi, Shinichi!" Kaito loudly responded on the other line.

Shinichi winced, holding the phone away from his ear, and shook his head. "I can hear you fine, so don't shout!" he said in irritation.

There was a pause and Shinichi was getting even more annoyed that he'd upset Kaito. Then the magician said, "Are you having fun with your family? Did they eat the cookies?"

Chuckling, Shinichi leaned casually against a desk. "Yes, they did. They told me to tell you thank you and they're delicious. And yeah, I guess it's fun. Kind of tedious, of course, but it's nice to see everyone…my uncle is getting drunk and my cousins are acting really rambunctious."

"Awesome! That sounds entertaining."

"Which part? The drunk uncle?"

Kaito laughed, and Shinichi could hear a shuffling through the phone.

"I'm glad you called," the detective said with a smile, hearing a far-off cackle from his mother. "It's weird that I'm not seeing you today, since I have every day this month until now."

"Hmm," Kaito observed. "You're right. It's strange to see each other that often anyway, isn't it? It was really surprising that we met up every day for so long."

"Actually, I made myself a promise that I'd try to see you as much as possible this month—because we kept missing each other on date nights and all."

"Aw, Shinichi!" Kaito exclaimed. "That's extremely thoughtful of you! I can' believe you care so much…"

Shinichi smiled even wider now, feeling his heartbeat speed up just from the magician's praise. He paused for a few long moments, and then cleared his throat. "Kaito, I wanted to tell you…I—"

"Shin-chan!" his mother suddenly called from outside the library. "Come on, you've been on the phone for a while. Come play a game with everyone!"

Kaito asked, "Shinichi?" You wanted to tell me what?"

The detective's face turned beet red at the realization of what he'd been about to say. And his mother was _right there._ "I-I gotta go, okay? Talk to you later, bye." He hung up and returned to the family gathering.

* * *

**This is short, yay. And I thought it was too cheesy for them, sorry, haha. Meh. what was Shinichi going to say?! :O**

**Thanks for reading! Reviewing is super easy ;)**


	22. Nightmare

**Hehe, it seemed like people liked the last chapter :) Thanks for everyone who has been reading up until now!**

* * *

December 22

A desolate forest loomed in the fog in front of him. He looked around, wondering how he would get to the house from here. "Kaito?" he called, his voice seeming to dissipate into the fog. Where was Kaito's house, and why was there suddenly a forest blocking the path?

With an eerie feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't shake off, Shinichi ventured slowly into the forest. Once he'd taken a few steps, he could tell that the forest was uninhabited—it was completely silent, except for the squelching of Shinichi's shoes through the loamy soil. He called out Kaito's name again, to see how far it might reach. This time, it almost seemed too loud for the quiet scenery.

Shinichi continued his trek for a few silent minutes, cautiously looking about him, peering ahead to see if the house was visible. It wasn't.

Suddenly, there came a rumbling through the ground, and the detective stopped in his tracks. "Crap," he whispered as the rumbling became even louder.

The forest in front of him seemed to crumble into the earth, leaving a vast open expanse. Some number of yards away appeared a large white house, with a boy waving in front of it.

"Kaito!" Shinichi shouted across the distance. Kaito heard him and waved some more, smiling to see his boyfriend coming. Before Shinichi could take another step on the still rumbling ground, the house began to disintegrate, the roof caving in and the walls sinking into the ground. Kaito looked back at it in shock and seemed to scream, although Shinichi couldn't hear. All that reached his ears was the rumbling.

And then Kaito, too, sunk into the ground, his hand reaching up to try to cling to something. His whole body was swallowed by the earth, and Shinichi was left again in the silence.

"Kaito!" he screamed, sitting up with a start. He blinked his eyes open, noticing that he wasn't in the forest any longer; he was in his own house, sitting on the couch in front of the television.

"Yeah?" Kaito asked casually from beside him.

Shinichi whipped his head to look at the magician, sitting nonchalantly on the couch, eating a snack. Kaito smiled tentatively. "Have a nice nap?"

"I…uh…" Shinichi blinked again, ruffling his hair.

Kaito's eyebrows rose in concern. "Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

"There was a…" Shinichi mumbled, covering his eyes with his hand. "Such a loud rumbling…"

"Oh," Kaito said with a laugh. "Sorry, did I wake you? I was really hungry and my stomach started growling. I got a snack, so I'm good now."

"Wha…crap. I had a dream about your stomach growling," Shinichi realized, shaking his head.

"It's all over now," Kaito replied, patting Shinichi's hand and turning back to the tv.

* * *

**Bad dream Shinichi :'(**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	23. So sweet!

December 23

The two boys walked through the snow-covered street hand-in-hand, smiling at the falling snow. Kaito opened his mouth to catch a flake on his tongue.

Shinichi laughed and bumped Kaito with his shoulder. "You're such a kid," he teased.

"Really? Could a kid do this?" Kaito made a grand gesture, and with a sudden flash, a flock of doves surrounded them both, and Kaito magicked a rose to offer Shinichi.

The detective smiled and rolled his eyes, accepting the rose. "I'm sure the rose trick was the first you learned."

Kaito frowned. "How did you know that?"

Shinichi thought for a moment and shrugged. "It was just a guess. Plus, it's a pretty simple trick."

"It's not just some trick! It's not like you could do it."

"I'm sure I couldn't," the detective replied smoothly, turning down the next street. "So where do you want to go today?"

"Hm, let's go to the park nearby and play, and then afterwards—when we're worn out and cold—we can go to a café. Yeah?"

"Good idea!" Shinichi praised, leading the way to the nearest park.

The two had an entertaining snowball fight, running about and ducking and throwing. Shinichi smiled the entire time, even when calculating where to throw the ball to hit Kaito square on the neck or face or belly.

_This is more fun than a simple kid's game should be_, Shinichi mused as he dodged a fast-paced ball headed his way. The only explanation was, of course, the laughing magician in front of him. Kaito had always been there to lighten the mood and take care of Shinichi. When they were bored, Kaito found something fun to do, and when it came down to it, he could be a trusted ally as well.

Shinichi was hard-pressed to find exactly what he liked so much about the silly boy, but if he had to pick one thing it would be his smile. Not his Kid-smile, his poker face smile, his coy grin. The one Shinichi loved best was the smile that Kaito showed when no one was around and when he was caught unawares. Kaito's genuine smile. That's what Shinichi loved.

And only Kaito smiling this way could make Shinichi have such fun during this childish game. The sincere expression on the magician's face made Shinichi's heart skip a beat.

As he was thinking about the wondrous being that is Kaito Kuroba, Shinichi was startled by a sudden hit to his face. "Ugh," he groaned as he wiped the melting snow off his face.

"Shinichi! You didn't even try to dodge it!" Kaito called in annoyance, walking closer. "Were you spacing out or something?"

Shinichi sighed and looked at Kaito as he stepped closer, frowning. The detective took a step toward Kaito and, on impulse, hugged him. "Shinichi?" Kaito asked in surprise.

Taking Kaito with him, Shinichi sunk to the ground. He sat on the ground as he embraced Kaito and as his clothes became soaked with snow.

Looking up into Kaito's confused violet eyes, Shinichi smiled. "I'm having a lot of fun," he stated simply.

One side of Kaito's mouth turned up into a half smile. "I'm glad. It's just, you're acting weird right now."

Taking the magician by surprise, Shinichi kissed him firmly.

Heart pumping fast, Shinichi gazed into Kaito's eyes and, before he knew what he was doing, softly said, "I love you."

Kaito's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't speak for a few moments, and his face gained a pink tint. He wrapped his arms around Shinichi, reciprocating the hug, and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too."

Shinichi relaxed his nervously rigid muscles, burying his face into Kaito's neck. "I was worried about telling you that. It's so embarrassing. I just…I've never felt this way. I love your strange quirks, and your smile, and it's always so fun to be with you. I didn't know if I should say it, but I did! I love you."

Kaito smiled even wider, tightening his hold. "I'll never let you go, Shinichi Kudou."

* * *

**Ugh, they said it! Hehe.**

**The next chapter is magical and probably cringe-worthy, so be ready for that! :)**

**Thanks for reading! Review! Yeeeeah! CHRISTMAS REVIEWS YEAH!**

**Tomorrow I have to make/prep the following foods: zuppa toscana soup, chocolate chip cookies, peanut butter cookies, peppermint bark, and key lime pie. Woah. I'm so busy . And then on Christmas I'm going to visit my boyfriend's family in the morning and then I'm going to my sister's house (one state over) for the rest of the day and probably stay there for a few days, idk. But anyway, I'm really busy so I'm trying to finish the next few chapters today so that I'll be able to post them every day for a bit. Haha. It's kind of tough, plus I have homework. Ugh.**

**Anywho, I hope you're all having great holidays (or just a great winter!) I'm really glad that I have no school until January 7th, aaaaah. Bye bye!**


	24. Date

**Hahahaha okay, I'm really nervous because...I've never written anything like this before. Idk. I feel so embarrassed, and the only thing I've written even remotely close to this was a joke for my friend and included terms like "formerly caged viper" so...yeah. I hope it's...good...?**

**Warning!:::: This chapter includes smut!**

* * *

December 24

Kaito and Shinichi were using their Christmas Eve as a date night. They'd gone out for lunch already, and had retired to the Kudou mansion to watch a movie. Now, Shinichi was dozing as the credits rolled.

The magician stared at Shinichi for a few minutes in annoyance. "Hey, Shinichi, you're always ruining the mood, you know? How could you fall asleep during the movie?"

Shinichi's response was only a light snore.

"Shinichiiiii," Kaito whined, scooting closer to him on the couch. "Wake up, come on. You can't fall asleep in the middle of our date!" Shinichi didn't stir, and his head lolled to the side a bit, exposing his neck.

"Hmm…" Kaito slid even closer to the sleeping boy and leaned over, leaving a trail of kisses from his cheek and down his neck, sucking slightly as he went. Shinichi grunted lightly but didn't seem to wake up. Kaito ventured then to kiss the boy's lips, and his bright eyes finally snapped open.

"Kaito? What are you doing?" he asked drowsily with a surprised expression on his sleepy face.

"You wouldn't wake up," Kaito replied simply, diving back in to continue the kiss.

Maybe it was because he was still too tired to react the way he wanted, or maybe he decided against it. Whatever the reason, Shinichi responded to the kiss, pulling Kaito onto his lap and massaging down his back.

"Mm," Shinichi groaned as Kaito straddled him, sweeping his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Deepening the kiss, Shinichi held tightly onto the back of Kaito's head. The two seemed to melt together, their bodies perfectly aligned with each other.

Kaito began to rub Shinichi's pants, feeling the defined outline of the bulge inside them. Shinichi moaned slightly, making Kaito's heart beat fast. They hadn't gone much further than this, but somehow it felt different this time. The atmosphere was intense and clear, and they both seemed to be buzzing with excitement.

Kaito brought his lips up to teasingly nibble on his boyfriend's ear while deftly unbuttoning Shinichi's pants, easily slipping them off. He sat back for a moment to gaze at Shinichi, whose face was pink and whose eyes were full of desire. The magician began to nervously stroke Shinichi's exposed, ever-hardening penis. He gained confidence and speed when he noticed the detective's breath hitch.

Shinichi drew smooth circles on Kaito's back as the magician began to massage Shinichi's balls. Shinichi tried to stifle a groan, and Kaito gave one of his Kid-esque smirks. "You're enjoying that?" he teased, licking down the detective's jaw. Shinichi replied with a quiet "yes," but was overall very stoic throughout the experience.

_Let's see if we can make him squirm a bit more, _Kaito thought, sliding off Shinichi's lap and onto the floor in front of him. Looking up at Shinichi, he slowly lowered his mouth onto the shaft in front of him. Although he started off slow, he quickly sped up and rolled his tongue around the now slick surface. Shinichi finally seemed to be letting loose, moaning here and there. Kaito was sure to remember what he liked best, repeating it often.

When Kaito sucked as far as he could, particularly hard, Shinichi all but growled, "God, Kaito," and then pushed the back of the magician's head back down the shaft. Kaito was surprised at the sudden aggressiveness, but for some reason it turned him on, and when Shinichi grabbed hold of his hair and guided his head up and down, Kaito's body began to warm up in a pleasant way.

Feeling Shinichi getting awfully hard, Kaito backed away and winked. "Ah-ah, Shinichi! We aren't quite finished yet." He magicked a bottle of lotion, wielding it with a devilish grin and causing Shinichi's face to turn a lovely dark shade of red. "Kaito, I—" he started, but the magician lightly shushed him.

"Don't worry, Shinichi. Just tell me if you need me to stop. It'll be fun, I promise. Okay?"

Shinichi nodded, suddenly looking brave, as if he were going into battle. It was almost humorous, except that Kaito was trying to fuck him, not kill him.

Kaito had Shinichi lay down on the couch, and then he sat himself naked on top. He prepared Shinichi, inserting one and then two fingers into his ass. Shinichi's first reaction was to wince slightly, but as it went on it became more comfortable. "Are you ready?" Kaito breathed into his ear, earning a nod.

The magician slowly introduced his own dick into Shinichi's ass, all the while staring into the detective's lustful eyes. He continued at a slow pace, and then, on instinct, thrust hard into that hot hole. Shinichi gasped, spurring Kaito on. Another few fast-paced thrusts, harder each time, and Shinichi shouted out. Kaito began to moan along with his thrusts, feeling the tight walls contracting around him.

Kaito thrust down again, ramming in as far as possible, eliciting a sensual moan from Shinichi. "Yeah, you like it, don't you?" Kaito breathed, taking hold of Shinichi's firm cock and stroking it.

"Ah, Kaito!" Shinichi shouted.

"Yeah, tell me what you want."

The magician thrust hard into Shinichi and paused when he was fully in. Shinichi groaned again, leveling an intense blue stare at Kaito and panting, "God, just fuck me, come on."

"As you wish," Kaito complied with a smirk, pounding hard into Shinichi.

Feeling his climax coming on soon, Kaito kissed Shinichi's cheek and began to thrust faster, still stroking the other boy's engorged staff. Kaito gasped as his orgasm hit him inside Shinichi, and they both shouted from the powerful feelings flowing through them.

Afterward, Shinichi sprawled on the couch, a panting mess. He looked down at Kaito, who had retired to the floor, and smiled. "That was nice."

"Nice?" Kaito scoffed, sitting up and facing the detective. "That was _wonderful_."

"You're right. It was." Shinichi leaned forward and kissed a surprised Kaito on the lips.

* * *

**Okay. I tried. Heh.**

**So, tell me what you think in a review! Thanks for reading!**

**Have a good Christmas tomorrow! Or just a good Wednesday.**


	25. Breakfast

December 25

"Merry Christmas!" Kaito shouted, bouncing onto the bed.

"Ugh, so early!" Shinichi groaned, flopping over in his warm sheets. He opened his eyes to see the smiling thief with a plate of breakfast food ready to eat. "Breakfast in bed?" Shinichi questioned, sitting up nonetheless.

"Yup!" Kaito excitedly answered. "And coffee!"

"Well, of course," Shinichi chuckled, setting the plate on his lap. "Merry Christmas, Kaito."

He ate in silence for a minute, still waking up mentally. Then he swallowed his bite of food and glanced over at Kaito. "Oh, hey. Christmas present number one. Come here."

"Ooh!" Kaito exclaimed, scooting over to Shinichi. "What is it?"

Shinichi puckered his lips. "Kiss!" he said.

"Ewww, no~ I'm not kissing Shinichi's morning-breath mouth!"

Shinichi chuckled and shrugged. "Fine. I offered, but now you don't get it."

"No!" Kaito insisted. "I want it!"

"Of course you do."

And, of course, Kaito got his kiss.

* * *

**It's short today, but I wrote it yesterday while I was busy. (Still busy, and will be for a few days, so the next few are probably pretty short too!)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. Party

December 26

The doorbell rang, and Shinichi's hands were busy washing a dish. He turned to Heiji, who was the only other inhabitant in the kitchen, and asked him to get the door.

Heiji opened the front door cheerfully with a loud, "Hellooooo, welcome—" until he realized who was at the door; his face immediately turned to one of unadulterated disgust. "Oh. You." He begrudgingly stepped aside to allow the annoyed detective to enter the house.

"Hello, Hattori," Saguru greeted coolly. Heiji grunted in return, shutting the door and stomping away from him.

"At least I'm trying to be civil!" Saguru shouted after the Osakan.

Heiji ignored him and returned to the kitchen, glaring at Shinichi. "Who the _hell_," he asked in irritation, "invited the Holmes freak?"

"Firstly," Shinichi replied, drying his hands after washing the last dish. "Don't insult Holmes. Secondly, he's Kaito's friend."

The two ventured into the living room, seeing Saguru already being antagonized by Kaito's wild tricks. Kaito was chasing him around, throwing what looked like Christmas ornaments at him, although they exploded when they hit him.

"Kaito, stop that," Shinichi ordered.

Kaito instantly stopped and smiled. "But Shinichi! It's a party! Aren't we supposed to be having fun?"

"Not by torturing people," Shinichi retorted, patting the magician on the head.

Shinichi sat on the couch, Kaito following suit. They both watched for a few moments as Heiji and Saguru fought over some trivial matter.

"They really don't like each other, do they?" Kaito asked, snickering.

"Nope," Shinichi responded. "But you knew that, right? Isn't that why you invited Hakuba?"

Kaito pouted. "I'm not _that_ mean! Actually, I figured Aoko would come too, but she was busy. Hakuba decided to come alone though. Ugh…" He paused for a moment, and then his face lit up. "Hey, didn't Hattori bring beer?!"

Shinichi hung his head in disappointment. "Yes, he did. But you don't get any!"

The magician used his trickery to muster up a cute puppy-pout. "Why not?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, although Kaito noticed the twitch of his lips as he tried not to smile. "Because you're underage, doofus. I'm not drinking either. It'll just get us into trouble."

"But it would be so fun!"

"No!"

Kaito blinked dramatically and leaned his head on Shinichi's warm shoulder. "Don't pretend to be so stern. You love me," he hummed.

"I do," the detective replied with a slight smile. "But that doesn't mean you get to drink alcohol."

Kaito glared. "You're no fun."


	27. Cleaning

December 27

"Shinichi, where did you put the big trashbag?" Kaito called across the room, glancing around.

"It's over here."

The two were cleaning up after the party yesterday—half of those who'd showed up had gotten drunk, and Kaito had been slightly upset the whole time about not being allowed to get drunk (that is, until the drunkards had begun to vomit). There were now cups and bottles lying around, along with occasional chip bags and crushed chips.

"Remind me again why we had to throw this party at my house," Shinichi said as he warily toed a mysterious blue glob on the floor.

"Because!" Kaito replied, bouncing over to him and wrapping him in a tight hug. "You like me!"

The detective sighed and patted Kaito's back. "Yes, yes. But why not your house? It's already messy enough there."

"Exactly. We can't let it get any more messy!"

"You don't make any sense," Shinichi replied, kissing Kaito's forehead.

Kaito brightened, taking the chance to trap Shinichi in a real kiss. He had his lips firmly pressed to his boyfriend's when he felt something pressing into his back. He reached around and felt the handle of the broom Shinichi was holding, and shoved it away. The broom fell to the floor with a clatter, left unattended while Shinichi tightened his hold on the magician.

After a few moments, they sunk onto the couch, never breaking the kiss. Shinichi leaned over Kaito, deepening the kiss.

"Mm," Kaito mumbled around Shinichi's kiss. "Cleaning…"

"Later," Shinichi replied, silencing him with his lips.

* * *

**A bit of ShinKai for once! Woot! (Also, I don't really know why I wanted Kaito to want to get drunk before, haha. It was just fun.)**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	28. Pandora!

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't upload a chapter yesterday D:**

**I was in a two hour car ride and then I was really busy and...ugh. I just wasn't able to get on my computer and write it out and post it! I'm so sorry! Here it is!**

* * *

December 28

Kaito stumbled into the dark house in his full white outfit, not paying any mind to the fact that he was quite obviously entering the Kudou mansion as Kaitou Kid. His face wore a frozen expression of shock as he staggered up the stairs to Shinichi's bedroom. Along the way, he threw off his hat and monocle onto the hallway floor, eventually shrugging off even his cape and jacket.

He ghosted into the room, squeezing the night's find in his hand. "Shinichi!" he whispered, nearing the bed where the detective was bundled up in the sheets, sleeping. "Come on, this is no time for sleeping!"

Shinichi shifted and groaned but did not respond. Kaito decided it was time to prod him. "Wake up! Just for a minute! It's important you lazy sack of bones! Jeez!" He poked Shinichi's sides over and over until the detective finally turned over and snapped his eyes open.

"_What?_" he growled sleepily. He blinked a few times and remembered that Kaito had had a heist that night. "Oh, crap!" He sat up suddenly, his face crumpling into an expression of concern. "Did something go wrong at the heist?"

"No! The opposite, actually!" Kaito shivered and sat on the bed in front of Shinichi. "Look." He held out his hand. In it was the elusive gem that he'd been searching for for years.

"Is it…Pandora?" Shinichi asked in shock. He tentatively touched the jewel.

"It is!" Kaito replied in awe. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

Shinichi threw his arm around Kaito's shoulders. "It's great! You finally found it…What are you gonna do now?"

"I…" Kaito blinked, then looked at Shinichi. His face then split into a humungous smirk. "Well, it's not like I can just stop being Kid, can I?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry about this! Today's chapter will definitely be out later today, I just...ugh. I got a new computer for Christmas and I'm transferring my files and trying to rearrange my room to fit the computer somewhere and I'm really busy...ahhh! So I'm very sorry for not updating yesterday! It may be a while later, but today's chapter will positively be up! Tonight! Thanks for reading and being patient! I'm surprised I lasted this long updating daily anyway, haha!**


	29. Rainbow

December 29

Somehow the day had been pretty warm for winter. It has started out nice, with a few clouds, and then quickly turned into a torrent of rain.

Shinichi and Kaito had decided to go out, but when it began to rain they changed their minds and quite literally ran into the nearest movie theater. The movie was mediocre, the popcorn was good, and Kaito would not stop trying to hold Shinichi's hand. For the entire movie.

Shinichi came out of the theater exhausted at Kaito's efforts—the former wasn't too into hand-holding for two hours straight, although he was okay with it on occasion. So when Kaito called Shinichi's name excitedly, Shinichi was certainly upset enough to groan.

"What is it, Kaito?" he asked in exasperation.

Kaito pointed up at the sky with an insatiably happy grin on his face. "Look at it!"

Up in the sky was a huge rainbow. "Wow," Shinichi commented, finally smiling. "That's really nice."

"I know! And it's winter so it's surprising, right?"

"Yeah."

Kaito stretched his arms and began to walk back. "Come on, Shinichi!"

Shinichi caught up quickly and grabbed Kaito's hand, walking home with him.

* * *

**Wuzzup mah peeps. Kidding, haha.**

**So I BARELY made it on time. I've been busy all day. It sucked. I had to wash my boyfriend's dad's car in freezing weather. What. Why. (It's a long story but I don't really understand, haha). Anyway, I barely had time to spit this chapter out :P Like I just got home and able to write sometime after 11 PM, sooo yeah!**

**So it's short! Ah! Annnnyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading :)**


	30. Resolutions

December 30

"Shinichi!" Kaito called, ambling up to the detective, who was looking through a book that Kaito had lying around his house.

"Yeah?" Shinichi grunted, turning the book over to read the back.

"It's almost 2014! Do you have any New Year's Resolutions?"

Shinichi looked up and hummed for a few moments. "I don't know, really. I guess..." he looked down again and fiddled with the book. "Just spending more time with you."

The magician smiled. He stepped closer to Shinichi and enveloped him in a hug, softly kissing his cheek. "That's a great one!"

Shinichi patted Kaito's back. "And do you have one?"

"Yeah!" Kaito replied in excitement, pulling back and grinning. "I'm going to make a chart of Aoko's panty color every day next year!"

"You are entirely too concerned with that, idiot," Shinichi grumbled, looking down at his book again.

* * *

**I don't know, haha. Busy, busy. :P Tomorrow is the last day! AHHH! Hope you enjoyed :)**


	31. The End!

December 31

"Hey, everyone!" Ran called, smiling. "It's only five minutes now!"

The partygoers all turned their excited heads toward the sound of the girl's voice, crowding around in the media room of Sonoko's gargantuan house. The television was lit up with the time, counting down to the new year.

Kaito and Shinichi looked at each other and smiled. "Over all, it was a pretty good year," Shinichi mused.

Kaito laughed. "Just pretty good? My year was _amazing._ I found what I was looking for..." he trailed off, undoubtedly thinking of his father and Pandora. "I'm glad I have you, Shinichi."

Shinichi blinked. "M-me? That's what you meant?"

Kaito nodded. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm glad that we're together. It's so fun and I really love you."

Shinichi smiled fondly, ruffling Kaito's hair, further messing it up. They both looked back at the countdown. Less than a minute left.

"We did so much together this year," Shinichi remembered. "I loved every moment of being with you, you know?" He laced his fingers with Kaito's and squeezed tight, waiting with the rest of the party for the final countdown to begin.

And then, with a sudden stifling excitement, everyone shouted simultaneously, "Ten!"

Shinichi looked at Kaito's face, lit up with a grin.

"Nine!"

Kaito looked back at Shinichi and, with a poof, handed Shinichi a beautiful red rose.

"Eight!"

"Last magic trick of the year," Kaito murmured in Shinichi's ear.

"Seven!"

Shinichi tucked the stem of the rose into his pants pocket.

"Six!"

Shinichi glanced around at everyone else-Sonoko, Ran, friends from school, other acquaintances, and then back at Kaito.

"Five!"

It had been a really eventful year. He'd met so many new people, and a lot of them were at the party that night.

"Four!"

Kaito stared intently at Shinichi, squeezing his hand.

"Three!"

"I love you," he whispered, barely audibly.

"Two!"

"I love you too," Shinichi replied just as quietly, leaning in closer.

"One!"

Shinichi pressed his lips to Kaito's. Kaito wrapped his arms tightly around Shinichi's shoulders.

"Happy New Year!"

* * *

**Last chapter! :D It was a lot of fun, and it helped me kind of get in the habit of understanding deadlines and whatnot, haha. I'm really bad at updating fics!**

**Happy new year, guys! Thanks for reading this fic! I'm pretty sure that in Japan they have different New Years customs. It's a bit more formal, and they often go to shrines and whatnot. But hey! I wanted this cause they got to kiss (haha). I did have a different idea in mind, but I went with this.**

**And on a personal note: I spent today washing my car and dying my hair...I'm ringing in the New Year with new dark red hair! Woot!**

**Thank you all so much for reading throughout the month. It was (usually) fun to write! Please review, for the last time ever! If you enjoyed it, go ahead and look for my other stories :)**

**Bye!**


End file.
